A Simple Night Together
by ShortieTheWolf
Summary: Royai One Shot - Roy needed something to cure his exhaustion. But nothing had popped into his mind, that is until the lieutenant walked in.


**So this is the first time I've written RoyxRiza fanfiction. I was inspired by a crap ton of writers and got into a writing mood. I hope you enjoy and let me know if I did alright.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been exactly five months since the Promised Day. Roy Mustang had been promoted to Brigadier General, while General Grumman continued to finish out his duties as the replacement Furher. With his lieutenant by his side, Roy had successfully managed to speak with the Ishvalans and their leaders. His primary goal was to help with the restoration of Ishval, to fix what the Homunculi and that damned Furher Bradley had done all those years ago. Even after so many years, the man still held the emptiness in his eyes as he was forced to kill so many innocent people. He knew his plans to restore the country would give him some relief, but he, and among many others, still sought themselves go be murderers. When he got a response from the Ishvalan leaders, his heart had skipped beats and he danced around his office, as he was one step closer. His team was to set out to Ishval the next week. Roy knew for sure that he couldn't have done it without his trusty lieutenant.

While he was focused on gathering every information he could to know what he was going into with Ishval, Riza Hawkeye had done a massive chunk of paperwork to get all the necessary supplies they needed. Roy made sure to treat her with every act he could imagine just to thank her. All the years of them being together, Roy almost kept ruining their professionalism at work. Everyone knew at that point that the Colonel and the Lieutenant were a thing for so very long, long enough that his team brushed off a majority of it. The two had kept their relationship so quiet, so quiet no one realized they were together. And to keep it even less obvious, they had not moved in together until after they left the hospital when Roy gained his eyesight again. Roy wanted to allow it to work, much to Riza's slight worry, but she trusted him not to be toodistracted. Since they were practically hip to hip every day since he appointed her as his lieutenant, no one batted an eye. No one even knew they moved in together.

Now the two were in Ishval, a country decorated in the scars of the Ishvalan War. It broke Roy's hardened heart. Memories of those moments flashed in his head. He grimaced at the thoughts. But they were returned to reality with a simple touch. Riza placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to face her. She had on a smile that only he ever sees. That smile he's seen as he slept beside her at night. As the rest of his team gathered behind him. Roy exhaled hard, straightening his back and stood strong. This was what he wanted.

He was definitely not expecting Scar there, when he met up with MajorMiles. Scar was wearing Ishvalan clothes, and had an unusual smile to his very angry looking face. Upon meeting, Miles informed Mustang that he appointed Scar to help with the affairs of the Ishvalan. Mustang had held his hand out to Scar. The two men never saw eye to eye before, but in a case like this, Scar forcefully grabbed his hand. With that greeting, Mustang and his team began to work.

Only a few weeks have gone by, Mustang was already so very exhausted from the work. They worked on rebuilding and helping with the citizens. Scar had been a very big help with the wholeordeal. What would have taken his team months, had only finished in weeks. The rest is what will take the longest. At that sixth week mark, Mustang had almost wanted to leave.

It was definitely out of character for him, but he was exhausted. His mind so set on the future, he understood why his eyesight had to be the one that was sacrificed. Not that he had a choice in the matter. These thoughts raced through his head. He sat in his chair, staring at the scars on both his hands. They healed up fairly quickly, but he could still see the off-color flesh on both sides of his hands. The room was silent, only the sound of a ticking clock can be heard. He and Hawkeye were given their own little home on the very edge of the town. It had a kitchen, living room, and a small bedroom. It was nice and quiet, sitting lonesome from the rest of the homes nearby. It was made specifically for Mustang. His team had been settled in a two story building not a half a mile away from them. If something came up, they would know, regardless of the distance. Roy had a table set up in the middle of the kitchen and the living room, since the two met at the center. There was only a radio placed on a smaller table in the corner of the room. Having finished staring athis hands. He placed his hand against his cheek, leaning his elbow on the table. He released an exhausted sigh.

Roy told himself he needed a distraction. Something that can clear his mind. A walk wouldn't do, then he'd just be even more left alone with his thoughts. His other hand was forcing his pen to tap against the wooden surface of the table. He closed his eyes fo think.

Nothing came up. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Though his expression immediately softened when he heard the bedroom door open. The pitter patter of a black and white dog trotted out the door. Its head rubbed against Roy's leg. Roy chuckled and reached down to pet the little guy. Another pair of footsteps can be heard. He looked up to see the woman of his life.

Riza was wearing a long sleeved white button up, supposedly her pajama top. Underneath was nothing. She even had on a pair of his boxers that went missing days ago. Her hair was let down, a tad longer than it once was months ago. Her tired eyes met his. God, she was just as exhausted as he was. The work they were doing was not their fault, and they tried to remember that, but the two had conversations that they still took part in the things they did, and even if they fix it all, that small tinge of regret lingered in the air directly above their heads.

"What are you doing up, Riza?" Roy spoke in soft words, his voice seemed to have dropped a little, showing his exhaustion as well.

"Hayate wanted to use the restroom." Riza yawned softly, making her way to the front door and opening it. A cold breeze entered, causing her to shudder. Hayate had quickly ran out the house. "I'll say the same to you, Roy. What are you doing up?"

It was nice they were on a first name basis. It made it feel more nicer, not that Roy complained. He enjoyed her calling him Colonel, and even General. It may have done a few things to him.

"Figured I'd get last minute blueprints situated." Roy stifled a yawn. The hand that rest on his cheek was now closed into a fist. He was not as relaxed as he thought he'd be. Every part of his body was tensed. He did not notice it.

Until Riza walked over and placed her hands on both of his shoulders. Her touch brought him back to reality. His shoulders relaxed under her, and he left his clenched fist fall onto the table and eased. Her hands began squeezing his shoulders. He closed his eyes as she massaged him. He exhaled softly and leaned his head back, feeling her stomach with the back of his head. He looked up at her. Her brown eyes stared down at him. A smile on her lips. She leaned down and played a kiss against his forehead. The kiss then moved to his lips. He returned the favor. When she parted, he adjusted himself and turned his body halfway to face her properly.

"How long has it been?" Roy asked her, assuming she knew exactly what he was talking about. Fortunately for him, she knew.

"Three months." She responded with a straight face. Yes, it has been three months. Because three months ago, Roy had asked her to beginning living with him. She accepted, and even found a larger apartment for themselves. That night was always memorable to them. It was the first night they could finally see each other in their most vulnerable. Roy could easily tease Riza about the faces and moans she made while under, and even over him. The way her body felt, the skin against skin...

Roy removed himself from his chair. As he did so, he barely noticed that Riza had moved to the front door again to close it once Hayate had went back inside. She then locked the front door and turned to face Roy again. She was not startled by his sudden standing, only by his hand that took hers and pulled her close to his body. He placed both hands on her hips, holding them in place against him. Her own hands were moved to his cheeks. She couldn't help but smile lovingly at him.

_She only ever gives me that look, and it just makes me want her more._

Why has it only been three months since the last time they did it? Well, after they made love, they made sure to start focusing on their work together. The only reason they haven't done it for that long was because of that said work. One of them was always far too exhausted. The farthest they would go was a make out session or foreplayin bed that could have resulted in either one of them ripping off the others clothes and having intimate sex. But it usually ended with one of them falling asleep against the other. Roy was usually the one to pass out. Whenever it was Riza who passed out first, Roy would shower her face and body with kisses of comfort before holding her close and falling asleep himself.

Roy leaned down to catch her mouth with his, his left hand reached up and cupped her cheek as he did so. Their kiss grew more passionate, more wanting. The room was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and small moans. With his back facing the bedroom door, Riza was the one to beginforcing him to walk to the bedroom. He allowed her, continuing to ravage her in their make out session. When they entered the room, Riza used her leg to push the door shut. They backed up so far, the back of Roy's knees hit the edge of the bed. He allowed himself to sit down. As he removed his mouth from hers, Riza had bit his bottom lip, allowing it to pull slightly until she let go as he sat down. His arms snaked around the woman, pulling her against him again. He buried his face between her breasts.

"How tired are you?" Roy spoke,his hands slowly began sneaking up her shirt. Theywere a tad cold, but the feeling of themagainst her skin made her yearn for so much more. She felt both of then cup each breast.

"Tired, but not in this manner." She breathed out, her hands resting upon his broad shoulders. "General?"

He looked up at her, gazing lovingly into her brown eyes, with his own half lid. She smiled down at him, one of her hands moved and rested against his cheek once more. He leaned into her hand, turning to kiss her palm. His eyes then looked right back at her. She gave him a reassuring nod. With that one notion, Roy removed his hands from her breasts and pulled apart the buttons of her shirt. As soon as the buttons were undone, he opened up the shirt more to get a full view of her chest. Still as beautiful as ever, he thought to himself, catching himself licking his lips in the process. He pulled her close to his body again, his mouth immediately grasping onto the now hardened nipple. It eminated a soft gasp from Riza. Her arms were now wrapped around his neck, one of her hands clung to his hair. He sucked and lightly tugged at her breast, enjoying her sweet moans. His hands had began wandering her body. One of them found their way into the back of her (his) boxers. His hand firmly grasps the softness of her butt. His other hand followed suite, grasping the other cheek as his mouth moved to her other breast.

With this much action and the longing for each other, Riza thought she'd be done then and there. But much to her belief, it was far from over. She was suddenlylifted off the ground and her back hit the cushioned bed. Roy was already over her, grabbing the hem of her boxers and pulled. She shuddered as the cool air finally touched the once covered area. Her hands rest just above her chest as she watched him. He had lust in his eyes. He grabbed her legs and gently pulled them apart, before getting down to his knees and putting his mouth on her area.

Her hands grabbed the sheets as she arched her back, moaning loudly. Roy's tongue licked and played with her folds, occasionally sucking at her clit to get more rise from her.

"Roy~!" She moaned his name loudly, her hands now finding their way to his hair, as if to hold him there. His tongue began licking deeper into her, causing her back to arch far more than she wanted. Her moans filled the room. Her thighs had attempted to squeeze together, but his head was in the way. He did not care, he wanted those thighs to crush him. As long as it was only him. Roy continued his little game, sticking his tongue into her one more time before she released into his mouth. Though his head never moved away, his eyes slowly gazed up at her. Her head was leaned back against the bed, her eyes closed and her face was hot and red.

God he was glad only he can see this. At work, she has never lost her formality or professionalism. She always had a hard look on her face and was serious about every part of her job. But now? That seriousness was gone. And all Roy saw was a completely dazed and hot Riza lying practically naked on his bed. Well, the bed they were using while here in Ishval. Roy was able to stand up, but the pressure against his crotch was outstandingly painful. But he waited, watching her hungrily.

"Roy..." Riza breathed heavily, eyeing him lustfully. There it was. "... Fuck me..."

Roy began to unzip his pants. He shoved them off and aside, then removed his boxers with force, feeling relief of the pressure leaving. Once the clothes were no more, all that remained was his shirt. She seemed to eye it angrily. That was a note to take the damn thing off. He obeyed, prying it over his head and tossing it. He leaned down, hands placed on both sides of her. Her legs had adjusted so her knees were bent, and wide open, ready for him. He positioned himself, allowing the head of his dick torub against her folds. He noticed at the corner of his eye that she bit her lip. Hard. He looked at her face. It was wanting, so full of lust. He couldn't take any more of it.

He thrusted into her, causing her mouth to open wide. His hands had intertwined with hers as he slowly began pumping into her.

"Ahh! Rooyy~!"

As he kept thrusting, he laid on top of her, catching her mouth with his and kissing her hard. Each thrust earned a moan into his mouth, making him thrust faster. Her fingers left his, and found their way to his back. Her nails dug into his flesh. Roy broke the kiss and moved down to her neck, licking the off-color scar she recieved from that day. It was over now. And he wanted to make this night last forever. As he sucked on her neck, he felt her legs wrap around him, allowing him more access. This caused him to groan loudly, sucking on her neck harder. His movements began to speed up as her walls tightened around him. Neither of them wanted to stop. It was all so good.

She came; he felt his dick become more wet, her legs and arms tightened their grip on him. But he was not done, and she knew that. He removed himself from her neck and slowly pulled out, smirked at the whimper she gave off. He looked her dead in the eyes and spoke, "Roll over for me, lieutenant~."

His voice was deep and low, causing her to melt. She did as she was told, rolling over onto her stomach, even removing the shirt she still had on. His eyes stared at the tattoo on her back, and the burned scars that remained. It made his heart ache. He knelt down and planted soft kisses against her skin. Riza hummed softly. She had pulled one of the pillows under her, slightly resting against it while her hands gripped it.

"You're not tired yet?" Roy spoke to her. She shook her head no. Roy positioned himself again, grabbing her hips, and thrusted into her again. Her moans were muffled by the pillow. Gripping her hips, he leaned down again. He kept planting kisses against her skin, thrusting faster. Her moans were music to his ears. It was so satisfying, even from the angle he was in. He wished they could do this all the time. He picked up his pace, her back arching, pushing her butt up against him. He bit out a groan, thrusting faster and harder into her.

The bed began to rock, the headboard smacked repeatedly into the wall. Thank god he had no neighbors. Riza had lifted her head from the pillow and let out a loud, lustful moan. That was his mark. He pounded into her, leaning close to her ear. His breath made her hot to the touch.

"You like that~?" He purred in her ear. She was so into the moment, she just moaned her response. He was close to finishing, and she could tell, as she also was quite close. A smirk appeared on her hot red face. She turned her head and kissed himhard. Her body followed her head down slightly, so her left arm could snake around his neck. He groaned into her mouth, not noticing what she was doing. His eyes were closed as they kissed.

Roy opened his eyes just as he felt his back touch the headboard. His eyes widened when he saw her riding him. With both arms around his neck, her body pressed against him. He was still inside her. How the hell...?

"Oh~?" He grinned sheepishly, their noses and foreheads touching. Their breath against each other was enough. "I see you wanted to top~."

Riza only smirked as she began to bounce slowly. The new angle definitely caught him by surprise. She was more teasing than he was. She had slowly rose up to the point where only the tip of his dick was inside her, then she came down with anagonizingly slow speed. His hands had gripped her hips tightly. But she shook her head and whispered, "Sorry, General, but I'm in control now~."

She continued her pacing, enjoying the expression he was giving. As she continued, she felt the grip of his hands tighten more and more. He wanted to move, but she was denying him.

"Da... mmit... Riza..." he said in between breaths. Riza only responded with kissing his lips, biting his bottom lip and then showering him with kisses down his chin and jaw. Stopping at his neck, she left her mark, sucking on his skin to cause more groans and moans from him.

"Riza, I'm gonna have to disobey an order." Riza heard him say. Just as she returned to be eye level with him, he thrusted his hips up hard. It was like she was seeing stars. Her head leaned back and he began to thrust faster and harder than he did before. With her neck exposed, Roy licked it before giving her another mark. Her nails began digging into his shoulders, and he felt the movement in her hips follow his. She was not happy with his disobedience, but she absolutely loved it.

They both were dazed, moaning each other's names and enjoying the sounds of skin slapping skin. With the occasional make out session in between. After what felt like forever, the two came together.

Roy had leaned himself on the bed, panting heavily. Riza practically towered over him, watching his sweaty face and seeing his hair stick to his skin. She moved down to gently kiss him, before lying down beside him.

"Riza..." Roy breathed, his arm moving underneath her and pulling her close to him, his other arm resting over her.

"Yes, Roy?" Riza exhaled, resting against his chest.

"I love you."

A smile perched on her face. She kissed his collar bone and wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too, Roy."


End file.
